Our Kitchen Rules (Sam's TV Series)
Our Kitchen Rules is a special series inspired by My Kitchen Rules. Our Kitchen Rules was created by Sam Wilkes. There were two judges on the show. To this day, the remaining judge is Lynette who joined the show in 2012, after Sam departed to persue a career with Paw Patrol. The two judges were Sam Wilkes and Lynette Tyler, although there was two original judges and these were the two replacement judges in 2012. 2015 was the only year that OKR did not air on TV due to filming problems clashing with other such projects. In 2016, an announcement was made in regards with the reason why OKR did not air a new season in 2015 with the judges promising a new season in 2016 to make up for 2015. Judges Departure: Lyn Drummond In 2016, while testing a dish by one of the teams, Lynette Tyler had left the property and had resigned as judge the same night. Despite Sam's pleas to stay and be a co-judge with him, she still resigned. In April 2017, Lynette announced that she will return as Judge in 2018, in time for Season 8 of Our Kitchen Rules. It is unsure if she will continue with the show in 2020. She has signed up for a 2 year agreement as judge of OKR in 2017, which will expire in 2019. Sam Wilkes Holahan Sam Wilkes Holahan began as Judge in 2012 and was a contestant in 2013 before he became a judge in 2014, 2016 - 2018. Sam Wilkes Holahan has announced that he will still be happy to remain as judge until the show's cancellation after Lyn's departure in 2016. Although Sam had said he will be continuing as judge on the show, he announced in December 2017 that in 2018, he will pursue a career with PAW Patrol and dropped out of all his shows. Sam was then later revealed as the Judge of Group 2 contestants along with Jason. On 18th April 2018, the OKR scandal of the century which started off with a fight that ended with excusing a team from the dining table and from the show, this being the first time that a team was eliminated instantly on the show. Shortly after the scandal ended, Sam Wilkes Holahan needed to be excused for a moment, so he left to go outside but never returned. Sam was replaced by his son also named Sam Wilkes (except the former judge has the Holahan surname) Replacement Judges (2012 - 2018) Robert & Alex were the original judges of Our Kitchen Rules. In December 2011, Sam announced that he will join Our Kitchen Rules as judge, replacing Robert who later announced his departure to continue a cooking career with a restaurant. In February 2012, Alex announced his departure from Our Kitchen Rules for family reasons. After Lyn was eliminated from OKR in 2012, Sam approached her and asked her to join the show as judge. In 2013, Sam and Lyn were permanent judges of OKR. However, in late January 2013, Sam was a contestant of OKR for his hospitality class. Him and his partner were runner-ups of the competition. In July 2013, Sam announced that he would return as judge. In 2014, Sam returned as judge with his judge partner Lyn Drummond. In 2015, there was no new episodes of OKR due to complicating reasons. In November 2015, Sam and Lyn has said that there will be a new season in 2016. However, in March 2016, Lyn left OKR halfway through recording and resigned as judge. Sam then assigned Jason as a temporary judge until further notice. In October 2016, Jason was announced as the new judge of OKR. He took over the position as judge for the remainder of 2016 and in 2017. As of February 2018, 8 seasons have aired with an 9th season to air on Neon Entertainment in 2019. It has been decided for Season 8, that both groups will continue as per normal. Judges, however, will be having regular rotation. Sam has announced that he will be the main judge while the other judges will rotate for each episode. Lyn and Sam will be the first judges, before Sam judges with Jake and Jason, respectively. which then sees a new judge who was known as Sam Wilkes, the son of the former judge and has decided to become the new judge. The oldest added judge was now handed to Lyn Drummond who rejoined the show as judge later in March 2012 after she was eliminated earlier that month. Throughout recording in November and December 2017, Sam was still part of the show. After a scandal which was recorded on the night of 30 December 2017, Sam Wilkes Holahan resigned and recording was then put on hold until March 2018 when Sam's son Sam Wilkes Jr. joined judge Lyn Drummond. Sam Wilkes Holahan had announced that the reason behind his departure was for Paw Patrol. Despite this, Sam Wilkes Holahan returned as a blind tasting panel judge and then in the finale was a series judge for one final time with Lyn Drummond and announced that the Season 8 finale will be his last and his son will continue as judge from 2019. After the recording was finished, Sam farewelled all former and current OKR judges for keeping the show alive all this time since he began his job as judge in January 2012. Sam as Contestant (2013) In 2013, even though Sam was officially a judge, he was a contestant on Our Kitchen Rules with his partner, Caitlin. Logos Our Kitchen Rules had gone a series of different logos. History of OKR Judges Robert: 1 February 2010 - 13 April 2011; 2 May 2018 - 6 May 2018 Sam Wilkes Holahan: 30 January 2012 - 18 April 2018; 2 May 2018 - 6 May 2018 Sam Wilkes Jr.: 18 April 2018 - Present Day Alex: 1 February 2010 - 29 February 2012; 6 May 2018 Lyn: 1 March 2012 - 16 March 2016; 29 January 2018 - Present Day Jason: 21 March 2016 - 6 May 2018 Jake: 29 January 2018 - 6 May 2018 TV Stations Broadcasted Sam's Seven (2010 - 2014) Sam Wilkes Radio TV (2016 - 2017) Neon Entertainment (2018)